Something In Your Mouth
by PyramidHead2012
Summary: Victor meets a whiskey drinking hottie at a gay bar. Victor x Logan slash (Sabretooth x Wolverine) Song belongs to Nickelback. Rated M for a sex scene.


"Go to a strip joint they said," Victor thought bitterly. "It will be fun they said." Victor was actually in a gay bar. Wade said he needed to "meet the hottie with the million dollar body". Victor had asked around this place, Hotter Than Hell, about this mysterious "hottie". Many of the patrons said this man, Logan, was the best stripper in town. A few also mentioned how old he looked and how old he really was. He apparently looked to be about 34, but was really 180. Victor was only 4 years older than this guy. 184. As he sat in his corner booth, drinking and thinking, he didn't notice a man come up to the table until they man spoke. "Hey." Victor's head snapped up, surprised. "Ya new around here ain't yea?" Victor nodded. The man smirked, making his sapphire blue eyes twinkle mischievously. "Name's Logan, what's yours?" Now it was Victor's turn to smirk. "Name's Victor." he said. "You wouldn't happen to be that amazing male stripper I've heard so much about, would ya?"

Logan's smirk widened. "You'll just have to see now won't ya?" Victor chuckled as he watched the man walk off. He couldn't wait to see what he could do. "I'd pay a million dollars just to touch him." he thought. It was about ten minuets before music started and Logan came out. Victor's eyes widened. The raven haired man was wearing booty shorts, cowboy boots, no shirt, and a cowboy hat. What really caught Victor's attention was the pretty pink thong, poking out of the back of the shorts. Victor moved to the front to get a better look at the pole dancing man who placed his hat on Victor's head. He took out his wallet and threw 500 dollars on the stage. Logan slid down the pole and put his thumb in his mouth. Victor felt himself get hard. Logan was just so much cuter with something in his mouth.

As the night went on, Victor noticed that every single sugar daddy was hitting on Logan. "Ya know," said a man next to Victor. "He don' care 'bout the money. He can be wit anybody." Victor chuckled and waved the bartender over. "Hallo, vhat can for you?" He was a bit taken back by the bartender's appearance. Blue fur, glowing yellow eyes, tail, fangs, and pointed ears. "Um, yeah, can I get some vodka?"

"Straight?"

"Yeah."

"Coming right up, Schatz~. My name iz Kurt Vagner by zhe vay."

Victor nodded. "Victor Creed." he replied. Kurt placed an entire bottle of vodka in front of the blonde mutant, smirking. Just then, Logan came up and sat down next to him. "Get me a whiskey, Elf." he said turning to Victor. "Hey," he said in a seductive tone. "How's about I give ya a privet show later?" Victor noticed a tattoo of a wolf on his left hip. "How much?"

"On the house, babe."

Victor smirked before taking a long swig of vodka. He purred as it burned his throat. He loved that feeling. "Logan." Both men looked up at Kurt, who had a "are-you-gonna-steal-from-the-cookie-jar" look. "How about I tell zhe boss zat you started to feel zick and you take your little crush for a ride?" Logan took the bottle of whiskey from his friend's three fingered hand and took Victor's hand in his other. Victor felt himself being dragged outside. "Thank God I put my clothes on." he heard Logan mutter under his breath. "So, wheres your ride?" Logan asked sheepishly. Victor chuckled and pulled Logan over to his motorcycle.

Once the door to Victor's hotel room was closed, the younger was immediately all over him. Victor nipped on Logan's lower lip making him moan. He took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into Logan's mouth, exploring the hot, wet cavern. In the middle of their battle for dominance they some how managed to make their way to the bed. Victor shoved Logan roughly onto the bed, ripping his clothes off. Logan stared down at his naked body, wondering how the hell that happened. "Claws, darlin'." Logan looked up to see Victor's clawed hand. "Oh~." he purred. "Well, I got claws of my own." There was a loud 'snikt' and before he realized what was going on, Victor soon found himself naked.

He heard Logan purr. "Wow, you're big. Bigger than I've seen." he said before deep throating Victor's erect cock. Victor gasped and gripped the smaller's hair, tugging it roughly. "Oooh yeah~." he moaned. "That feels so good~. Heh, ya know you look so much cuter when you got somethin' in ya mouth. Ngh!" Logan pulled off Victor and got on his hands and knees. "Fuck me hard, fast, and deep~." Victor purred as he positioned himself at the smaller man's entrance "Not much for foreplay are ya?" he asked roughly pushing into the body beneath him. Logan moaned loudly at the the feeling of being entered. He'd bottomed plenty of times before but, with Victor he felt more full. He panted as Victor began to thrust harshly in and out of him.

He gasped and saw white as his prostate was hit. "Oh fuck, Vic! Right there!" Victor smirked and began to assault the spot that drove Logan wild. "Oh f-fuck... I'm, I'm gonna- Ahhhh!" Logan screamed as he came onto the bed sheets. Victor gave a few more harsh thrusts before finally coming inside Logan. He pulled out and collapsed next to Logan. "Ya want me to- to take ya home?" he asked, tiredly. Much to his surprise, Logan snuggled into his side and shook his head. "Nah, I'll stay with you." He laughed. "Sides, I ain't really got a home. I've just been couch surfing." Victor laughed with him. The two layed in a comfortable silence before Victor spoke again. "Ya know," he said. "I got a cabin up in Alberta. You could live with me if ya wanted." Logan smiled. "I'd like that, Vic. I really would."


End file.
